A prelude to the collapse
by AmberxMisaki dtb
Summary: Based on 1996 anime adaptation kaiketsu Zorro. Alternative take on the episode 51, a prelude to the collapse. Some characters and events will be added. A prelude to the collapse unfolds the events when Zorro intervenes a mysterious visitor, named Death, a trained agent, who has been sent to spy on Kapital's activities for the secret accounts that he had kept.


Another morning had arrived at San Tasco, the rising sun was brightening up the mountan peaks. Lieutenant Placid was riding his horse.

It was his second visit in the town. On his way, he noticed some people, who, upon recognising him, were eyeing him, whispering something to themselves. Some of them even smiled and nodded to him.

Placid guided his horse towards a red tiled house, that was situated in a row, it was told to be Alicia's house, the best professional in fixing swords, the young lieutenant had to sharpen the rapier.

He dismounted the horse and went to the front porch of the house. He knocked gently on the door, waiting outside for answer. After a while, the door was opened revealing a young woman around his age on the other side.

The woman had a pretty face but her poor clothes had given her an average appearance. Her long, dark-red hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her facial features were not that good, but it didn't displease the eye of a beholder.

They stared at each other in amazement for a while.

Placid stared at her with a blush. He paused for a moment before he could start speaking.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but I had to fix this sword, people here advised me to visit you as you are the best in it. "

"It would be my honour to help you, ow, please come in." She said welcoming Placid inside her house.

The unfamiliar interior of the house first unnerved him but he recovered quickly. He casted a rapid glance all over the place inside. There were so many swords and knives on the floor, some were fixed and some were about to be fixed.

The woman got into her kitchen and came back within a few minutes with a glass of water.

"You seem thirsty and exhausted." She said offering the glass.

"Well, thank you Miss Alicia." Placid said politely.

"Call me Alicia." The girl flashed an innocent smile. As if she was pleased to be treated so genuinely by an army officer. Placid was in his uniform, and Alicia had to admit in mind that he looked so cute in the outfit and generous with those gentle eyes.

"So rude of me that I have not introduced myself, I am Lieutenant Placid." Placid introduced and bowed.

"Hmmmm... I know." she responded.

At this, Placid's eyes widened. "You do?!"

"You had visited this town earlier, but I had never got to meet you." Alicia started. "You are the one who had helped Zorro in rescuing some men who were trapped inside a mine."

Placid knew it was right, as a responsible military officer he had rescued many distressed people, whether he had to join Zorro for it or not doesn't matter, but he had not expected an unknown girl, he had just met, to have such vivid memory of him.

"I have heard a lot about you," She continued, "That boy, Jeff, you saved from the river, is the son of one of my customers, his mother often visits me to sharpen her knife. She has told me everything. I am so impressed to know that you are an expert cross bow handler." She added.

Placid could see the excitement in her eyes. He took a brief look at those swords. She might have a great obsession for weapons. He thought.

"Will you teach me how to use a cross bow?"

Placid widened his eyes a little, he found himself at a loss of words for not finding anything to say.

"Um.. Well. . Actually I am not that good. " He tried to convince her.

"Of course you are, Zorro told me that you also scared and cornered Gabriel and Raymond to help the innocent farmhouse owner, who almost had his property destroyed by Raymond." Placid heard as Alicia kept adding about his good deeds.

It seemed that the army here weren't offering anything positive since he had left after his first visit. The commander had lied to Governor General, hiding all his atrocities and causing a great deal of trouble for those who were strictly honest army officers. Spain had to know about it, and so why Placid had been sent back here to assist Jekyll in exposing Raymond, with proofs.

Seemed like Alicia was one of them who had not got to see the good side of the army, so she was really excited and overwhelmed to know that an army officer could be that good.

Zorro's mention, on other hand, didn't startle Placid as he very much guessed that Zorro had to contact Alicia whenever he had to fix his sword and maybe, sometimes they got to chat a little about other events during their meeting.

But he was amazed to hear that Zorro could praise him. Last time when they met, the masked outlaw had offered him a helping hand to escape his trials in Raymond's hands, which Placid had refused boldly, he never wanted to run away from his fate. Zorro was surely a person with morals, and it did bother Placid to think that he had to fight Zorro once again if they meet. Placid didn't want to battle Zorro. In his eyes, Zorro wasn't an enemy.

Placid shifted his gaze on Alicia. He had already found this girl a little weird but interesting. She seemed to be a lot different than those girls he had met before.

"It would be a hard job for me to teach a beautiful lady such unusual stuffs." He finally said.

Alicia blinked before a displeased frown replaced her previous expressions, "Hard? Do I look like I am not capable of handling stuffs that you can do?" She said. The determined look on her face reminded Placid of himself. He stared at her wordlessly.

Sure she seemed like a headstrong hardworking lady, unlike those many women who spent their time in gossiping, shopping expensive clothes and jewelleries.

Her peculiar nature, amusing temperament and tomboyish appearance had given her character an unique combination that Placid could not help but appreciate in his mind. He slightly felt to be falling for her.

* * *

Diego lazily yawned in the hammock he was laying.

The sun had risen hours ago , the hot blazing orb in the sky was something that Diego never loved to feel on his skin. His arms were folded under his head. This was his most favourite resting place.

Maria and Lolita were sitting under the shade, engaged in deep conversation. Diego never bothered to care for their girly talk. They were probably chatting, especially Lolita, about how lazy and useless he had been comparing to Zorro. If only they did have the mind to realise that Zorro's identity is protected by the mask so that he doesn't have to face the after math of his actions against the army like common rebels, than it would have been less difficult for Diego to handle them.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze that delighted his mood. But his relaxation were disturbed when the sky unexpectedly got enveloped in clouds. And before Diego could know, he felt heavy rain drops on himself. Irritated, he lifted himself up and almost fell down of the hammock bed.

He ran towards the shade to prevent himself from getting wet in the shower.

Maria and Lolita laughed at him as he got there, stumbling, as if taking some rapid baby steps.

The time went on, several hours had passed but the rain was still pouring down restlessly. The sky was hidden behind the muddy clouds. Even so, the townspeople knew very well that the time had leapt into evening.

The roads seemed unoccupied as the weather had become so miserable. But then, in that quiet evening, a silhouette of a man was seen approaching the town.

By his physical features, it could be certainly said that he was undoubtedly a powerful man, extraordinarily tall, well built and huge in size. His face was half shadowed by the wide brimmed hat he had been wearing. His eyes were like that of a cold blooded killer.

The man stopped by a tavern.

Without wasting a single moment he opened the door of the tavern with a loud bang. The noise startled the owner who was dozing on the counter, he had almost collapsed from the noise.

The man entered the tavern and adjusted his eyesight in the dim light.

A few candles of same heights were lightening up the place, bathing the room with an yellowish glow.

There was only one person inside, a dwarf, busy having his meal. Not paying any attention to others.

"Are you looking for a room?" The owner asked as he grew impatient when the man didn't speak.

"A room. I already have a room booked here. The best room of yours." The man replied in his incredibly bold voice, consisted with dominance.

"But that's our best room." The owner tried to object as he wanted to reserve the room for someone special, but he didn't protest twice after the huge and mysterious stranger handed him a lot amount of money .

"Ow very well sir, I will show you the room." He said getting up from his seat.

The big guy paused for a moment near the tables, his eyes were glued on the only customer, who had been picking at his food.

A poster with Zorro's face and bounty was set to the wall. The owner followed the man's gaze and mistakenly presumed that their guest might be staring at the poster. He might be a bounty hunter, willing to capture Zorro for the money.

He taunted his guest, "Seemed like you are a bounty hunter, I can assure you Mister that even Zorro does not have a chance against you." He said looking him up and down, gesturing to the huge size he possessed.

The man didn't respond to the owner, he just maintained his death silence. Then he fixed his eyes ahead.

"Show me the room." He finally said to the owner in a commanding voice. His grave tone scared the owner and he eventually dropped his gaze and led the man to the flight of stairs ascending into the dark.

As they were gone upstairs and to the darkened passage, the dwarf stopped picking at his food and shakily turned to look at the direction they went.

The intimidated expression on his face wasn't artificial. The little man hurried to the counter, dropped his money and left.

Meanwhile, the owner showed the man his hotel room. He kept chatting about how great this room was but the guest shut the door on the owner's face right after he stepped in his room.

He took heavy steps towards the window and parted the curtains, he revealed a small telescope from inside his cloak and inspected something in the distance.

He did see Kapital, who was sitting by the window desk, the reason he was being seen through the window so easily was because his residence was located at the other side of the road, opposite of the tavern.

Kapital was busy examining some papers when the little man, who had been having dinner in the tavern a while ago, burst into his room and informed him something.

Kapital rose from his seat and went to close the window instantly.

The man grinned and lowered down his telescope, he had guessed what was going on there.

* * *

Kapital shot up from his seat when his little assistant entered his office and screamed, "Death.. he is here."

Kapital was familiar with the name. He knew such dreadful would happen one day.

Right now he had to calm his nerve down.

He would be arrested and unmasked publicly if he didn't do something. The man named Death was none other than a trained spy who had been possibly sent by the South India Trading Company to grab all the proofs that Kapital had recorded about his illegal financial involvements with commander Raymond. It was obvious that he was the one who had benefitted that corrupt commander. They both had their hands dirtied in numerous illegal matters. But Kapital would be the first to face the downfall if his secret accounts got seized by Death.

"I am going to the head quarters." He announced.

But as he brought his feet close to the door he heard the sound of the main gate collapsing. He backed away in panic.

He heard painful yelps and screams coming from the stairs, those voices belonged to his body guards and gatekeepers.

"Oh my God, he's already here! Run Mr Kapital." Kapital's assistant said.

Before Kapital could call after him, his timid servant had already jumped out of the window escaping the place and leaving Kapital alone in the spot to deal with the intruder.

He heard heavy footsteps, but he could not move. He just stood there motionlessly like a sculpted figure. As if his legs were stoned to the ground.

Suddenly an oversized shadow came into his view. He closed his eyes, and when they opened them, the man from his nightmares was standing near him. Face down. Glaring deep into his eyes.

"Kapital, you have deceived the South India Trading Company. I am going to take you in my custody. This is my last assignment that I am hired for. I want to fulfil it. Don't disappoint me."

When Kapital screamed , Death had already caught him in a tight grip by the neck.

* * *

Zorro glanced from his one side to another, monitoring the empty, narrowed dark street to make sure that nobody else was there to follow him.

He was told that the secret accounts of Kapital had been stolen by a man. The whole scene was eavesdropped by Bernard. Diego had come to know all about this from him.

Later on, when he was getting costumed as Zorro, Bernard had argued to join him in this mission but Diego refused. Diego could feel that something might happen tonight, he didn't know what. And for Bernard's safety, he had to decline the offer of taking him along.

It was not far away from his position when he spotted an oversized humanoid shadowy figure. It was standing right near the fountain of the town square.

Zorro dismounted viento and landed his booted feet right beside the horse.

The man, standing opposite of him, slowly moved forward. The deathly patience in his face devitalized Zorro. He could smell an event of upcoming danger in the air. But he had to face this man.

The man came nearer. Zorro also urged his feet and took some steps towards the man, but also readied himself to fence him as soon as he could notice any aggressive movement.

"Death, that's your name right?" Zorro asked.

An awkward silence followed the scene as the man didn't answer.

"You took Kapital's secret accounts for the South India Trading Company, now I would like you to give it to me." Zorro said next.

"Stay out of it, this is none of your business." Death said and jumped high enough to both dodge Zorro and to land on a rooftop next to the street.

"Wait." Zorro interfered him. "I need those accounts as much as you do. We both are bound to our jobs. Those papers have all the records of how Kapital had stolen money from the poor. You must give it to me, please."

"You can just go home and leave everything to me, I will deal with Kapital and the rest." Death replied and was about to make his move to leave when Zorro blocked his path.

"That's not enough, the account book has to be made public. It's all we have the hope for. I can't just let you get away with that hope." Zorro said sternly.

Death backed away a little, "In that case," He started, revealing his weapon, that seemed to easily cut through someone's flesh with one strike.

"You left me no choice, Zorro." Death said and positioned himself for a battle.

Zorro took a step back as well before slowly unsheathing his sword. If he had to fight this man for people's sake. He would.

Viento watched as his owner fought with the man. But seemed like Zorro wasn't gaining the upper hand this time. Death was too skillful for Zorro to handle.

They jumped from one roof to another, running parallel and fighting each other at their best.

The man suddenly gave an expert blow with his weapon that Zorro hardly escaped. His white ruffle undershirt was ripped horizontally from the slash, right at his belly. His flesh was cut open from the blow and had started to bleed.

Zorro yelled a little from the pain of the wound he received but he didn't drop the fight. His hat fell from his head and his sword was knocked over. He managed himself on the other side of the roof and quickly unbuckled the whip from his waist. He charged at Death instantly, wrapping the other end of the whip around Death's wrist.

"It's useless to try to resist me, I am trained to eliminate anything that gets in my way." Death said but Zorro didn't flinch or let go. He gave his all possible effort on the whip securing Death's wrist.

Death just casually turned his gaze, tricking an exhausted Zorro in leaping into action. Zorro's artistic workmanship did impress Death but he had some more important business to take care of. So he had to rush.

Death swiftly removed his arm, and overpowered Zorro in the brief fisticuffing. Taking the extra advantages of his own gigantic physique..

It would have been nothing for Zorro to endure such attack, only if Death had been like those countless ordinary opponents Zorro had defeated earlier. But Death was an overmatch for him. Also, The hit he delivered to Zorro was skull breaking, anyone else in Zorro's place would have died already but Zorro just slipped into unconsciousness.

Death threw Zorro down from the roof, the only vogue image Zorro could perceive was of his horse, viento, running to his direction before everything went black.

* * *

Kapital banged his fists against the bars of the cage he was locked in. He was senseless when Death brought him here inside a covered wagon. The sound on the arched canvas roof of the wagon did tell him that it was still raining outside, but he could not see anything with the covers drawn, blocking his eyesight from seeing anything of outside.

Then he heard the familiar heavy footsteps of his abductor approaching the wagon. Another sound was heard, it was the sound of hooves. Seemed like Death was not alone, he had brought someone with him.

The covers were parted and Kapital saw his captor, standing along with a horse.

Kapital immediately recognised the white stallion and the black clad figure on it's back.

"Zorro!" His brows raised in surprise.

"So you two were engaged in this plot against me. Spain has hired Zorro too?" He asked furiously.

"Idiot, if we are supposed to be partners than Zorro would have been standing by my side on his feet. Not laying half dead on his horse back." Death said.

"Half dead?" Kapital repeated in surprise. He turned his eyes on Zorro, realising what he had skipped to notice before.

Zorro was not actually on the horse in a sitting position. He was placed on there by someone. His legs were at both sides of the saddle, so were his hands, hanging loosely by the sides of viento's neck. Quiet and immobilised. His upper body was leaning face down on the forepart of his horse. He was hatless, so Kapital could now see his all messy dark blonde hair. He seemed younger than he used to look with that hat on. His mask was still tied on his face, but Kapital noted the pained expressions on his face. He had never seen Zorro that weak and vulnerable before.

Kapital paused for a moment. "You did this to him? Why didn't you finish him?"

"I thought at first that he was finished, but he was still breathing. I never knew that someone can survive my murderous attack."

Kapital shot an angry glare at him. "Zorro had caused so many troubles, he is the one who should be accused of the misdeeds and arrested to be executed." Kapital started, "As a noble and responsible business man I have always done my best to keep this nuisance away from the company. The company owe me a thank you."

Death let out an amused chuckle. Kapital gritted his teeth on his rudeness.

"I know how noble you are." Death stated, grinning. "I don't need to know from you about your honesty. I am just paid to hand you over to the men who will take you back to Spain. After that, I am free."

Kapital clenched his chest in fear, "I don't want to go back to Spain, I will pay you more than they did. Tell me your demand."

Kapital's pleading got no response from Death. Death just took Zorro off of the horse back and laid him by the side of Kapital's cage. He then drew the covers, hiding both kapital and Zorro in the dark before going to the driver seat. He took the reins and commanded the horses to move, followed by Zorro's horse.

Inside, Kapital tried his best to wake Zorro up. He knew that Zorro might be his enemy, but right now Zorro seemed less dangerous than the man, who was driving this wagon.

* * *

Some men were waiting outside of an abandoned decrepit inn in the woods. Once it was a luxurious place but now it was quite in a dilapidated state. The base was shaky, and the roof was almost veiled under the thorny vines climbing over.

The carriage soon arrived at the spot. Death got down from his seat and went towards the guys.

"I have brought him. And here's the account book." He said and handed them a set of papers.

"Very well." One of the men remarked.

"Here's the reward. " another one said handing over a pouch, Death took it and observed it's weight with a satisfied smile.

He went back to the wagon and took Kapital out of the cage before presenting him in front of those men.

Kapital's hands got bound behind his back before he was shoved inside another carriage.

"The private ship is ready, we are taking both Kapital and his attendant to Spain. The servant was trying to make an unsuccessful attempt to escape to reach the army head quarters but he got caught by us." They said.

Kapital had fallen face down inside the carriage as they pushed him in, and when he got up he found his servant there. Bound, just like him. Kapital wanted to smirk at him, at how this clumsy little servant of him had earlier left him alone in the office room.

Ungrateful cockroach!

"Mr Kapital, please save me." The little man said as soon as their eyes met.

"Shut up." Kapital snapped at him angrily. He felt like he would have murdered this ant by now, if his hands were free.

The three men outside thanked Death and headed towards the coach. One of them got on the driver seat and other two went inside to share the passenger seat and to keep an eye on Kapital and his man.

They waved to Death before urging the horses to move.

As they left, Death came back to his wagon. Zorro was there, still senseless.

Viento was standing near.

"Don't worry I wont let your owner die." Death spoke to the horse. "I had to get my job done and he was in my way, so I had to fight, but I will pay for the loss."

The horse didn't move a bit, he stood there staring at Zorro.

Viento felt that it would be best not to drag Zorro home wounded for people to notice, but to let a man, who had showed concern, do his job. Death was not like those sworn enemies of Zorro. The animal believed his instinct, he could rely on him.

Viento nodded his head.

"When he will be all right, you can take him home." Death said, patting the worried horse tenderly.

* * *

Lieutenant Placid was putting on his uniform. He was ordered to patrol in the town leading some soldiers. He wanted his shift to be over soon as he had promised a girl named Alicia, he met yesterday, to teach cross bow.

Suddenly, Gonzales burst into his room, catching his breath, "Lieutenant Placid, we are in big trouble. We need your assistance." He said.

"What is it Sergeant?" Placid asked.

"It's Mr Kapital. He has been abducted."

"What?!" Placid said in surprise. Or maybe it would be better to say that he tried to appear surprised. He was not unaware of what had happened to Kapital. The Spanish Government had plotted to get their hands on Kapital, they had grown suspicious of Kapital's activities in San Tasco, it was finally revealed that he had played a major role in Raymond's growing wealth and influence. He had financed everything.

Placid pretended to sound shocked and startled, he had to keep it secret that he was going to play a part in investigating Raymond's next move out. The Governor General had found the person Raymond untrustworthy and bizarre. He personally believed that Raymond could go to any length to achieve what he desired. Even by terrorising people. He had not put that uniform to serve the justice and law but to fulfil the lust of power.

Placid followed Gonzales and arrived at the office where the other officers, Captain Jekyll and lieutenant Gabriel, all in uniform, were waiting for him in front of commander's desk.

"You all must know the seriousness of this situation, I want Kapital to be found as soon as possible. " Raymond said. His face didn't seem calm and neutral anymore, now it had a worried and annoyed frown plastered on it.

Placid knew well for what Raymond was actually worried. It didn't matter to Raymond that what Kapital's condition might be right now, all he was caring about, was the accounts. If Kapital blurted out the truth about them to someone than commander Raymond's reputation would be tarnished. His only purpose to find Kapital's whereabouts actually had to do with the accounts, not Kapital's safety.

Jekyll glanced secretly at Placid. Seemed like he was also thinking the same.

"Jekyll and Gabriel, I want you two to search everywhere for him. Make sure not to miss any spot."

"Yes sir." They said immediately.

"And Gonzales, you will be assisting Lieutenant Placid in interrogating everyone in town." He said next.

"Sure commander." Gonzales said with a salute.

Placid and Jekyll stared at each other with a smirk before heading individually to carry out their orders.

As soon as the officers left , Raymond entered a different room in where the Governor used to take rest during his visits in San Tasco. There was an elaborate seat where the Governor had often taken his seat during his stay.

Raymond headed towards the seat and sat on it. Relaxing himself on the delicate armchair, enjoying the luxurious sheets and comforting cushions.

His eyes caught the sight of a huge painting of the Governor set to the opposite wall next to the door. He let out a devilish grin as he inspected the picture.

"One day, I will be sitting on this chair permanently, with my portrait drawn and decorated on the wall instead of his." He muttered to himself. He couldn't dethrone the Governor without killing him, and he knew that if he wanted to seize control over the things beyond his reach in San Tasco, than he had to get rid of Governor.

* * *

Bernard was sitting by the edge on a boulder thinking to himself. He still had the shopping basket placed by his side that Maria had given to him and instructed him to grab something from the market that she might need for cooking. But instead of heading towards the market Bernard came here to sit alone by himself.

He had to lie at home about Diego's disappearance. He had successfully convinced Don Vega and others that Diego had left to meet a new friend at a remote place outside of the town, and Diego had not said anything about where the location was.

It was, at first, hard for Bernard to lie in front of Don Vega's inquisitive stare, he was feeling insupportable but he had managed to get the job done that Diego had left to him.

He had decided to go on looking for Diego later, by the night, as little Zorro. To find out why he had not returned to home yet.

"I will find you wherever you are, Diego. Just stay safe." He muttered to himself.

* * *

When Zorro opened his eyes, he couldn't guess whether he was alive or in afterlife.

The excruciating pain he had felt before passing out seemed a little soothed. He felt that his wounds were taken care of, but he could not bring his hand to place on his bandaged torso.

He realized that he was maskless and fully undressed. His shirt, vest, waistband, gloves, cape and the rest were kept near his bed. An oil lamp was set on the wooden table next to him. A shallow-olive coloured blanket was carefully draped over him from his neck to toe.

His eyes met the sight of his horse, standing there.

"Viento, where am I right now?"

"Under my observation." A voice said.

Zorro recognised the voice, his eyes followed the sound of the voice and saw the man who had defeated him.

"You have treated my wounds?!" Zorro asked, baffled.

As he heard this, the slight grin on Death's face disappeared immediately.

"No, I didn't. Your horse did." He said in a disappointed tone, mocking him.

Zorro blinked.

Death didn't say anything next on the topic as he stepped forward to viento and gazed the animal admirably.

"Where did you find this splendid horse. He is magnificent!" He said, eyeing viento.

"But then, so are you." He said and turned to look at Zorro.

"Where's Kapital?" Zorro asked.

"He has been handed over to the men from South India Trading Company, along with his assistant and the evidence." Death replied, "But you don't have to worry about him." He got close to Zorro and bent down.

Zorro felt Death grabbing his chin as the bigger man locked his eyes with him.

"What's your name, the real one?" Death questioned, lording over with his voice.

Zorro didn't respond.

"Who are you?" Death repeated.

"He is Don Diego Vega. Son of Don Alejandro Vega, and the only heir of de la Vega fortunes." Someone answered.

Zorro turned his eyes and noticed another man standing there, unfamiliar faced, he had a slender body build and slightly long hair, much like Diego's novelist friend from Spain. But his hair colour was whitish blonde. He had been wearing a golden framed glass and outfitted neatly in a black waistcoat over a dark-brown vest. He seemed older to Diego. Diego could not recognise the face.

"I am talking to him." Death snapped at the man angrily before turning his eyes on Zorro.

"Why do you have to endanger yourself like this, by being Zorro, tell me Why?" He demanded.

"Is there anything wrong in fighting for justic?" Zorro spoke. His voice, weak but steady.

Death scanned the persistent look on Zorro's face before parting his own lips to respond, "What's wrong here is that a handsome and innocent lad like you doesn't have the idea about the dangers he had loaded upon himself."

Zorro had to widen his eyes in disbelief. He couldn't find the man sounding like before. Like the one he had fought in the previous night.

As Diego, he was told the same thing by Bernard countless times, but he had no idea that some day his opponent would ever care to think of him.

"I have to protect my land from the army." Zorro said next.

"And what good will happen in that?"

"He's right." The man with glasses interfered, "The townspeople will only build a statue of yours and show their appreciation if you die. But your family will lose you forever, you have no idea what kind of violent execution Raymond can come up with for you, if he finds out."

"Ernesto! I said I am talking to him." Death said, bothered by the second interruption.

"Come on." The man crossed his hands over his chest trying to ignore Death, who was shooting angry glares at him. "Just because you are an expert elite member of your organisation doesn't mean I can't view my opinions." He stated.

"It is called causing disturbance between a conversation, not viewing opinions." Death remarked.

"Don't forget that you are actually having an one sided conversation. Zorro is half willing to talk to you. He needs rest." Ernesto pointed out.

"You can leave it to me." Death indicated.

Ernesto just made a face at him and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"This is one of the best wines from Spain, an expensive one. Would you like some Diego or Zorro?" He said addressing Zorro after pouring a glass for himself.

Death felt disgusted, as he could not close the mouth of this chatterbox. He let go off Diego's chin and got up. He went to another room situated next to where Zorro was.

After Death left the room, Ernesto brought a glass of wine and placed it near Zorro. He sat down by the bed beside him.

"Don't worry Zorro, you can stay here during the recovery, you can go home when your condition will improve. Until that, Death wants you to stay. You will be given both food and shelter like a normal hospital."

"What is this place?"

"Ow, this place? Its a ghostly, decayed inn, in the middle of the forest, out of anyone's reach." Ernesto stated.

"I never met you in San Tasco. How do you even know me?" Diego spoke weakly as he braced himself on his elbows raising from his position a little.

"I am a local private detective that Governor General has hired to keep an eye on Raymond."

"Governor?"

"Yes, he suspects that Raymond is up to something. And it has to be something negative."

"How long you have been in this town?"

"Not long enough. I have spent only one and a half month here. In Public, I pretend to be a landowner, who wants to build his own vine yard." Ernesto gulped down his wine while explicating the whole thing.

Diego brought his head down on the pillow thinking what could be his next move if Kapital was already deported back to Spain with his accounts.

* * *

Gabriel inspected Lolita from the corner of his eye while her mother poured down the beverage in the cup from the teapot.

Gabriel was amused to see Lolita's infuriated expressions , and that how the young lady was trying her best to not to look at him. No matter how submissive he had been in front of this girl she had never been impressed. Never pleased to have a dignified and high ranked army officer courting her. Her harshness was only forgiven by Gabriel because she had a pretty face.

"You said you have come to say something about Diego." Carlos asked.

Lieutenant calmly took the cup of tea before opening his mouth to answer, it could be a perfect option for him to play a game.

"I don't have the slightest proof, sir Don Carlos, but I have my assumptions." The lieutenant said, "I can guess where he must be." He added.

Gabriel enjoyed how Lolita turned her eyes on him instantly.

"All I am saying is that, Diego must have run away from his home." Gabriel stated, taking a long sip from the cup.

"And why would he do such a thing huh? Bernard said that Diego has gone to meet a friend." Carlos objected.

"That brat always lies. I believe that maybe Diego doesn't want to marry Lolita . Maybe, he has found someone else and than ran away with his new love interest to Spain."

Gabriel's words hit everyone like thunder.

"That can't be true, Lolita is supposed to be Diego's wife. Don Alejandro knows this." Carlos protested furiously.

Gabriel smirked at Carlos's words. To hear it from someone like him.

Gabriel was well aware of the fact that Lolita's opportunistic parents had only pushed Alejandro for the marriage despite his son's laziness and cowardice was because he's rich. They would never mind to ditch Diego and Alejandro if they ever found someone richer than them. They could indirectly go on trading Lolita for money. Like they tried to do when Lapaz arrived from Spain, and the imposter named Emilio, who had claimed to be the son of a Duke, pretended to marry Lolita.

Gabriel felt like he would have spared Diego from marrying into such family if he had been Diego's elder brother.

"I don't care if Diego doesn't want to marry me." Lolita said suddenly, turning her head away. Than her eyes started to glitter as she blushed and said, "I would marry Zorro."

The name was enough for Gabriel to almost spit out the tea from his mouth.

"But Zorro is a criminal, a bandit." He voiced up loudly with a frown at Lolita. Lolita didn't respond but Gabriel watched the abhorrence in her eyes for him. He wondered how long she would despise him like this.

There was no doubt that Zorro had no interest in having a serious love affair with anyone. It's not what Zorro was ever up to. Sure he possessed all the qualities that a girl might fall for. But so did Gabriel , except for the fact that he wasn't really a man of justice like Zorro. And it never mattered to him anyway.

Gabriel had always felt bitter to see Lolita not returning his feelings, but it never did last long whenever he had to get busy with his job.

And as for Lolita, he thought, both Zorro and Diego deserved better than her. At least better than this whiny, shopaholic, danger-prone damsel, who always complained about others' inferiorities but got herself nothing to do than to just sit uselessly with others and wait for Zorro to show up and save the day.

"Huh! even I deserve better than Lolita." He mused.

* * *

Placid admired the excellence of the swords Alicia showed him. She sure gave too much effort to make her work this good.

"Your house is like the exhibition hall of swords, Alicia." Placid remarked.

He was half on his way, gazing at and appreciating the other swords when something caught his attention.

It was a bundled cloth but something was familiar about it.

Placid checked on it, and was almost dazed to figure out that it was the outfit that Zorro used to wear.

Zorro's clothes in Alicia's house!

Why?

Is Alicia Zorro?

That can't be.

Placid turned to look at Alicia, who seemed not to notice yet that what Placid had found out. But when she did, the colour drained from her face. She became pale.

"Tell me what is it? I want to know. Zorro isn't a lady. Then what was this all about?" Placid asked.

At first Alicia was reluctant to reply but than she made up her mind.

"That's not Zorro's costume, it's mine." Alicia revealed with a sigh.

"Yours?!" Placid asked in shock. "But Why?"

"I used to believe that my handwork for the swordmaking profession was artless, so I decided to be Zorro to make sure my swords can really take a chance during a real fight." Alicia explained.

Placid blinked in confusion, it did take him a while to realise what he just heard.

"Zorro convinced me later that I can rely on my occupation without impersonating him." She stated, not eyeing Placid.

"You just put yourself in danger for your job?" Placid asked.

"Did anyone find this out?" He asked next.

"Only Zorro. And now, you do." Alicia answered.

Placid stood in silence.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Alicia mumbled, staring down.

Placid nodded dismissively, "No, I am not. I am mesmerised to know all this. You sure were skillful enough with a sword while posing as Zorro, otherwise the army would have discovered it... Well done, Alicia." He complimented.

"This girl is more than I thought." Placid admitted ideally.

Alicia looked at him in astonishment. Not believing that she had done something that could even impress an officer after it did Zorro.

"Placid, you..."

"You have not done anything wrong, Alicia." Placid spoke indistinctly.

He came close to Alicia so that their eyes could meet directly, he put his hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"Look Alicia, I don't know why but I have found you impressive.. bold and different. When I first met you, something about you has drawn my interest." Placid went on, "I like you. I believe I have got feelings for you Alicia. I don't have any intention of forcing you to accept me. I am just stating how I feel."

"But Placid. I don't deserve a man like you. I am no match for your status." Alicia replied.

"All is necessary here is our feelings, not our status and ranks."

Alicia didn't respond.

Placid let go off her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry, maybe it was rude of me to express my feelings to you like this, I should not have, especially when you are not interested in me..hah-" Placid could not finish as he felt a pair of warm and soft lips pressed on his own. The lieutenant's eyes widened for a moment but he immediately gave into the kiss.

When they broke apart, both did have crimson marks of blush on their faces. With that, they shared a shy and romantic eyelock.

"So when are you going to teach me cross bow?" Alicia asked.

"I think it should be me asking for lessons, lady Zorro." Placid taunted.

"Ow, come on." Alicia threw her fist playfully against Placid's chest which he caught in his grip and pulled her close to him gently.

When they kissed again, this time more passionate and deeply, Alicia wrapped her hands around Placid's neck, while Placid tightened his hold around Alicia's waist.

* * *

Gonzales was crossing the street by the market where some vendors were selling their goods in a row, to get some shade and comfort every shop had the awnings over them that were made of pure canvas, some canopies were large enough to shade both the merchant and the customers' line.

The pot bellied Sergeant stopped by the sight when he saw Bernard, the boy had a shopping basket in his hand full of oranges. But Diego wasn't around.

Gonzales realised that he had not seen Diego for days. He reminisced that he had last seen him before Kapital had disappeared , the army was so busy on that case that Gonzales didn't have time to think of anything else. He had not visited the de la Vega estate since the incident, so he definitely didn't have any idea that why Diego was not showing up. That young man was Gonzales's favourite company, the guy had never refused to buy him food and wine in the tavern. His residence was the best place for Gonzales to visit in the whole town because of the delicious dishes Maria cooked and the vintage wine they served.

"Hey Bernard, what's up? where's Diego?" Gonzales asked and took a glance at the little boy's shopping basket before adding, "So Maria did send you to buy something for her special recipe huh.. I see."

"Oh, good day sergeant. I am sorry, but Diego isn't here, he is out of the town, he has gone to meet his friend." Bernard said, he tugged a slight smile forcibly on his face that Gonzales didn't understand.

"Out of town, I thought he cares less for everything except his bed."

"Hey, that's not true.." Bernard protested.

"Strange that he had not been spotted, we were in every where at the coastal area and the border of the town. We could have seen him." Gonzales said.

"Why sergeant?"

"Because of Kapital, he's gone missing." Then Gonzales bent down and began in a quieter tone, "He is abducted."

"Ow," Bernard tried to appear shocked but he had expected this. But that was not he had in mind.

"Hey sergeant, was there any sign of Zorro? Is it him behind Kapital's kidnapping?" Bernard tried to trick Gonzales in revealing something that might be helpful in finding Diego. But the sergeant just shook his head dismissively.

"Zorro had been reportedly seen fighting that mysterious man who took Kapital. Kapital's injured gatekeepers had spotted them on the rooftop fighting with each other, but they couldn't dare to follow or investigate after that dangerous man had beaten them previously. Other than this nothing had happened. .. hey where are you going already?"

Gonzales yelled from behind as Bernard suddenly grew impatient and ran away. Any other officer would have suspected something in that boy's behaviour, but Gonzales was a different man.

"He must be very busy." The sergeant muttered to himself, staring at the boy.

* * *

At first Death had secretly planned to sell Diego to some heirless rich Duke in Spain. Spanish Dukedom would be a better place for this young man than this town and it's useless citizens. Any childless old Duke would be glad enough to have someone like Diego as his son. Especially to know that he is the famous Zorro, San Tasco's mystery man.

Diego kept laying on the bed, he knew he could not stay here for long, he had to find a way to get out of here sooner or later, at first it seemed that Death would grant his freedom when he would be recovered but Diego had started to worry that the man had some other plans in his mind, he kept staring at Diego from a corner of the room for hours, his stare was like a hungry panther inspecting it's prey. He showed no intention to talk about letting Diego go. Diego never felt so uneasy to a stranger like he was feeling now.

Ernesto, on other hand, was no more than a higher version of Doctor Timothy, drinking all the time and sometimes falling unconscious were his only jobs, Diego had to wonder how the man managed his job as a detective while going like this, but other than that nothing about that man really displeased him. He was so jovial and caring and quite opposite of the man Death.

"You really don't have to pretend to if you don't like me."

Diego stepped out of his thoughts as Death spoke to him.

He didn't know what to say in return, and why Death really cared about if he had liked him or not. They were still strangers, even so, Diego was grateful to him for not killing him when he had the chances to.

The awkward silence was really unbearable, besides, Ernesto had gone to the market to buy some fruits, breads and of course, wine for himself, he had jokingly claimed that a Spanish nobleman can live without water but not wine. Diego had always felt less uncomfortable when Ernesto was around, unlike for Death. But he had to know about him.

"Where's your family?"

"I have no family." Death said, he turned his face to Diego.

"When I was in school , my parents faced financial problems after they got lured by a cheater and my property got seized by the man we took the loan from, for the treatment of my little sister, it was too late, she died. And so did my parents, I was later adopted and trained to be one of the finest agents for Spain, to track down the targets and capturing them, of course I do this out of need, for money." He then turned his eyes away, "My only sister died because of money."

Diego immediately reminisced the words of Teo, these two had gone through the same thing, both of them didn't have the idea about what plans their lives had for them, the tragic experience had forced them separately to be dangerously practical and emotionless. Diego didn't know if he too had been turned into the same like them if such things had happened to him, some people abandon morals for their selfish needs, like Raymond, but some people do it after being forced by the circumstances, deceived by the life they once loved.

"I remember that I used to live in a beautiful stony cottage with blossomed vines arching over the windows and doors, I used to take my sister to the shore where the blue-green sea water collides with the white beach. I had promised her that one day I would find a prince for her. Build them a castle.." Death's voice became heavy.

"I am sorry." Diego finally spoke, he could not see if Death was really crying as his eyes were hidden, but his voice came low, in a whispering tone. It told Diego that the speaker's eyes had gone wet.

* * *

Shortly after Bernard returned to the de la Vega residence, he almost shoved the basket in Maria's hands and rushed to Diego's room. He couldn't just waste another time, he had thought he would sneak out to find Diego later when the sky would get darker. But after what he heard from Gonzales, each instinct yelled at him saying Diego needed his help.

Bernard was on his way to the trap door so that he could change clothes and rode as little Zorro, because that was the one thing he could not do while dressed as Bernard, but his steps ceased when someone knocked at the door of Diego's room.

Bernard froze thinking it might be Maria but he was a little surprised when Don Alejandro stepped in.

"Bernard, I need to talk to you." Alejandro said.

"Yes, of course Mr. Vega." He said but he could hear that his heart had started to pound inside his ribcage.

Alejandro seated himself on the bed and told Bernard to sit next to him. Bernard did as he was told, but he couldn't meet Don Vega's eyes.

"Look at me Bernard."

Bernard could guess what he was about to hear. He became nervous.

"I said look at me." The calm and deep voice came as a command and Bernard lifted his face to stare at Don Alejandro.

"Where is Diego?" Don Vega asked.

"He has gone to meet-"

"I know you have said this, but right now, you are going to tell me where he really is."

Bernard dropped his gaze, "Well..um"

"It is not possible that Diego has gone somewhere without telling his father, he must be a man that everyone does complain about but he can not disobey the basic rules between a father and son, I know my son more than anyone, now you tell me, what my son is up to?"

Bernard's lips started to shake, "Mr. Vega.. I.."

"Tell me where he is, Little Zorro?"

Bernard felt his blood turned ice and he lifted his head instantly, his eyes widened , in which Alejandro found the answer he had been looking for.

"So I was right. I knew it, from the first day I have been noticing him, doubting him for everything he was doing behind my back as Zorro."

Bernard didn't know whether to protest or accept. "Umm.." he said.

"Umm?" Alejandro spoke, "I thought he would tell me on his own but it is getting too far now, he has no idea what he has got himself into, he could have at least told this to me. I can understand that he can't spread it to Maria and Lolita, but his own father? Seriously.."

"I am sorry Mr. Vega." That all Bernard could say.

"Now we both will go out by the night to look for him, I know he is not in the hands of the army yet, or it must have been a day for the town to remember, I think he is wounded but too afraid to come home with those injuries on. You and I will search everywhere for him." Alejandro's offer came as a reward to Bernard, the little boy had thought that he would be scolded for what he had done, but Alejandro was mature enough to make out on his own about Bernard's reasons behind it.

"I knew you had helped him many times, and because of him you have not disclosed anything to me, I can not deny that you are a great help to my son even in his secrets but before the thing turns nasty I think I should get myself involved, first we find him then I will think of the rest."

Bernard nodded, he had every reason to agree with Don Vega.

The old don finished talking and patted Bernard's head tenderly.

"You are a good boy." He said.

Bernard never felt so relieved like today, at least one person is now less from the group in believing that Diego is all coward.

Bernard hugged Don Vega happily, Mr. Vega smiled at him returning the hug.


End file.
